


magical

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: A little bit drama to spice thing up, Arranged Marriage, Crown Prince Youngjo, Fluff, M/M, Prince Seoho, Romance, Royalty, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: The Crown Prince of Ravenky is to be wed to the second Prince of Seohasia.Oh, it is love at the first sight.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	magical

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this bsjsjs especially nadi, mille, and sticky!

The countries celebrate, wishing nothing but happiness and longlasting for the newly married princes. Two different kingdoms finally unite today through the marriage of their precious princes. It's been a long process until they could come up to this point. Starting from a proposal to be at peace, to stop the war, to create a better life for their own citizens, to create a bigger power.

The proposal is agreed upon, after a long and endless official meeting. A decree is born. To stop the wars and to spare the lives of their people.

The Crown Prince of Ravenky is to be wed to the second Prince of Seohasia.

It is celebrated by the people. The Crown Prince of Ravenky is loved so dearly by his people, with his elegance and kindheartedness. He is the typical future leader of the kingdom and the perfect role model for all youngsters.

The second Prince of Seohasia is a cute sweetheart, everyone's unofficial crush, intelligent, softly spoken, and a good scholar. He might be the second prince and his older brother is going to take over the kingdom someday in the future, but he makes sure to make himself useful for his country.

Once the decree is signed and the elders announce to have a meeting, the date for the two princes to meet is set. It is actually a political marriage, but no one could assure them to not be nervous.

_Oh, it is love at the first sight._

The Crown Prince of Ravenky, the sole and one and only Prince Kim Youngjo, has fallen so deep. He is bewitched by those eye smiles that greet him the first time they met. Adorable laughter, white pearly set of teeth, pointy nose, chubby cheeks, and those eyes… he is a goner.

Their first contact is a handshake, and being a true gentleman that he is, he lifts the offered hand up to his lips. A soft kiss on the knuckles has the second Prince of Seohasia blinking his eyes at him. He almost thinks that he has crossed the line for first impression, but the next thing he knows, the second prince's ears are flushed in deep pink. God… that is so adorable.

Their introduction comes as easy as expected, with them already knowing each other's name and background. The only thing left is to get to know one another's character.

Youngjo leads the prince for a quick tour around his palace, keeping a steady conversation between them and a much needed distance, because if not, then he would like to cuddle the prince for being so adorable. The prince, as he tries to get used to calling him by his name _Seoho_ , is a whole happy fluff sunshine ball and that his mere presence is enough to put a continuous smile across his and his family's face. Youngjo knows his father is quite a difficult man to break, but Seoho barely stays here for a day and he is already having his father so whipped for him.

Putting the dinner with the whole family aside after it's done, Youngjo comes face to face with Seoho who is carefully looking at him while wearing a shy smile.

"Can I take a walk around the garden?" He has asked in the softest voice.

"Right now? At night this late?" Youngjo asks back to make sure.

Seoho nods his head, "I want to see the moon here. I heard so many stories about the beauty of the moon in Ravenky night sky… It's okay if I am not allowed! I can just go back to my chamber and rest for the day!"

Sweet prince, stop being so adorable. Youngjo grasps at the prince's arm to stop him from going away.

"Come on. I will keep you company."

The nights in Ravenky are mostly very dark and the moon and stars shine the brightest because of that. 

Youngjo keeps a good distance behind the foreign prince who is busy looking around the wide starry sky. Seoho doesn't notice him staring, too engrossed with the brightness of the full moon and missing the whipped gaze coming from the host. It's kinda pitiful that the crown prince has started longing for someone he barely knows, someone he has just officially met today, but who can blame him? Prince Seoho has his charms.

The night grows even later and they spend the remaining time talking about particularly nothing until it is time for them to retire. With awkward hand gestures and shy smiles, they depart to their own chamber and go to sleep with their head filled in mixed feelings.

The whole time the second prince spent in the Ravenky is a whole different and new experience for Youngjo. It's fun being with Seoho, he can feel that they would be very good friends, except that they are about to be wed to one another. It's only for a week but it feels like Seoho has already made a constant presence in his life.

His whole family adores Seoho. Like, _really adores him_. Everyone is excited to see him, to hear so many stories from him, and to learn about many new things that are foreign to Ravenese. 

Sadly, the visit time is up and it's time for them to send Seoho back home. The second prince requests to take a walk along the garden for the last time before he has to go back and Youngjo is quick to accompany him, disregarding the teasing coos and fake whistles coming from his family members.

"I had a very good time being here." Seoho has said while caressing a daisy flower, crouching down to the ground to take a better look of the plant.

Youngjo follows suit, crouching beside him and just… stare. Seoho hums while glancing at him, a smile eternally etched on his face. God, he looks so adorable.

"Ravenky has treated me so well," Seoho says again, "And I will make sure that we do the same thing once you get the chance to visit Seohasia." He turns to face Youngjo fully and his bangs fall into his eyes.

Youngjo braves himself to gently tuck the bangs away from poking into Seoho's eyes and he lets out a relieved breath inwards when the second prince doesn't seem to mind about the sudden contact.

"I would love to visit Seohasia. I will try to find some spare moment soon if my schedule allows me."

Seoho laughs and nods his head. "Sure, I will wait for your news. Send me a text or something, you have earned my number anyway."

Youngjo chuckles, although the thought of texting with the other prince is thrilling him, and he keeps his facade cool.

"Till we meet again, Prince Seoho." He mutters, reaching for the prince's hand and giving a kiss on his knuckles. 

Seoho's eyes twinkle and that's the last thing Youngjo keeps in his head before sending the prince off back to his country.

His visit to Seohasia is planned two weeks before the actual date. He exchanges a few texts with Seoho and he can conclude that it's going to be an amazing trip to a new country. He might have visited the place once or twice maybe, but it was for a political meeting with his father and it was only for a day.

The King and Queen actually… made fun of him because he has been showing his excitement upon visiting the place. They can see how much he longs to meet the second prince again. Well, he can't deny anything. He indeed can't wait to see Seoho again after two long months.

He arrives at Seohasia at noon, with the sun shining brightly above his head and an official advisor coming to get him at the airport. He is briefed quickly about how the second prince of Seohasia is actually very sorry for not being able to greet him at the airport because of a very important meeting and that they will meet as soon as he is driven to the Seohasia Palace.

Youngjo is excited, but he doesn't show it. He keeps his cool and tries to tone down his excitement. His hands are clammy and cold, too nervous maybe.

The Seohasian people are all standing by the side road, waving blindly to the royal cars driving. He knows that they can't exactly see him but it's sweet that they take their time to come and greet a foreign prince who is to be wed to their second prince.

Well, that sounds so sweet.

The palace is bright and huge, just as he expected, and he feels his feet tapping giddily as the car drives him straight to the middle palace where the royalties must have resided.

There is no sign of Seoho even when he steps down from the car and he won't lie when he says that he is kinda disappointed.

"It seems like the prince is still in the meeting," the advisor quickly says when his disappointed silence is taking too long, "We will try to get an information about the prince's wherebeing-"

There are sounds of footsteps running and before Youngjo can even ponder about it, two hands grasp at his elbow, and it's… Seoho.

"Hey," Seoho greets while panting, seems like he ran all the way here, "Sorry for being late, I was just-"

Youngjo lifts his free hand to tuck the messy bangs of the prince back behind his ear, and he draws his hand back when he realizes what he has done. There are people around them.

Seoho smiles up at him. "The meeting was taking too long and I ran as quickly as I could. Welcome to Seohasia, my home, by the way."

The second prince starts tugging at his elbow to drag him inside and oh, does the butterfly come back to his stomach.

He meets the King and Queen of Seohasia, giving them gifts and formal bows, even having a handshake with the Crown Prince who is Seoho's older brother. It takes all his might to not steal glances to Seoho who is seated not so far away from him, as he answers so many questions from the king.

The greeting goes well just as expected and he is ushered to have some rest before dinner time. The guest room is just as grand as he expects yet it doesn't faze him that much because Seoho is not there to accompany him. The second prince stays back with his family while the advisor leads him to his guest room. Well, talk about being disappointed.

Youngjo takes off his outer coat and goes to sit on the bed, before deciding that he could use some time to rest. He lies back on the fluffy bed, eyes closing as he thinks that he might be kinda tired from the long flight. It doesn't take too long before he starts dozing off, but the faint noise from the door alerts him.

"Who's there?" He asks, drowsiness being wiped off immediately.

There is no answer for a second that he starts to think that maybe he is imagining things, but the door creaks open again and comes in is Seoho's fluffy hair.

"Hi." He greets softly while entering the room. "Did I wake you up? You were sleeping, right?"

"I didn't, it hasn't been that long since I got in-"

Seoho's laughter cuts him off. "It's been almost an hour, silly." He says while sitting on the bed, just beside where Youngjo's head laid before. "Lie down again." He pats on the bed.

Youngjo silently obeys and stares up at Seoho's profile.

"Why did you take so long?" He finds himself asking, in which Seoho replies with a chuckle.

"Getting clingy, aren't we?" He says in a teasing manner that has Youngjo huffing to cover his embarrassment.

"I was pleading to my father so I could be released from my duties for a week. So I can accompany you and show you around my home."

"Oh." Youngjo breathes out dumbly and he swallows thickly when Seoho puts his hand down on his head, running his fingers along his hair. Damn, the touch is tender, he could fall asleep like this.

"So rest assured, I would be by your side for the whole week because my father allowed me to take some rest as well." 

"Good to know." Youngjo murmurs, his eyes closing.

Seoho says nothing else but keeps his fingers caressing the crown prince's hair gently.

Youngjo falls asleep so easily and is woken up by a knock on the door, telling him that it is nearing dinner time. The duvet is covering him when he takes notice of it, his shoes taken off from his feet and placed nicely at the foot of the bed, his coat hung neatly on the hanger, and a post-it note glued on his chest.

_Dress nicely for the dinner, Crown Prince._

The dinner, with full members of the royal family, is very comfortable. Seohasian people are known to have bright characters and are very welcoming even to foreign people, so they really make him feel like he has known them for so long. He meets Seoho's older brother Seohwan, and then the young princess Seohee, and they all have almost the same characters as Seoho.

The dessert is sweet and refreshing, but the question coming from the king is not.

"When do you think would be the best time for your engagement?"

That surely makes him choke on the sorbet and he coughs with a move that is very not graceful for a crown prince. God, that's so embarrassing that he couldn't even lift his head for a moment after recovering from his coughing fit. Seoho laughs softly while reaching to pat his back and offers him a glass of water to soothe his sore throat.

"It will come soon, father. Let us enjoy this courting for a while." Seoho answers easily.

The embarrassing moment aside, Youngjo is glad that nothing else is being asked of him. The dinner is long finished, and he walks along the small stony path that leads him to the pond, with Seoho talking nonstop to explain so many things to him. Somehow taking a night walk has become a cute habit for them despite it only happening a few times.

"I hope the flight here didn't tire you out." Seoho says all too suddenly. Youngjo shakes his head, suddenly realizing that he spends his whole time staring at the second prince's face.

"No, I was looking forward to this visit."

Seoho smiles, his fluffy hair ruffled from the sudden gush of night breeze. 

"Did you miss me?" He asks again, accompanied by a giggle and it's clear that he is asking that as a joke, but Youngjo is too honest or maybe he is too dumb.

"I did. Very much." He answers in a heartbeat.

Seoho's giggle dies at the tip of his tongue and the telltale of blush creeps along his cheeks. Youngjo stifles a smile at the sight. He doesn't expect that his answer to the joke would be catching the second prince off guard like that.

"Okay." Seoho answers after clearing his throat to break the tension.

"I was really looking forward to meeting my betrothed." 

The second prince chuckles. "Am I your betrothed? But there is barely a ceremony though?"

Youngjo shrugs, "Don't really care," he reaches to hold on Seoho's hand and brings it up to his lips, kissing each of the fingers, "Wanna get married tomorrow?"

Seoho stutters at the sudden display of affection. The second prince tries to pull his hand out of the grip but Youngjo simply tugs the other closer until they are close enough to feel each other's warmth.

"That's not funny! And you know that's not even possible," Seoho answers with a laugh to cover his apparent nervousness, in which Youngjo responds with a quick kiss on his cheek to add the fuel.

Seoho lets out a tiny hiccup at that and stares around, only to find the guards and attendants all have their heads down to give them privacy.

"Oh, shut it." The second prince says with a shaky voice, clearly taken aback by the sudden move. Oh, how Youngjo loves that flushed face.

"Come on." Seoho murmurs, continuing to walk but letting their elbows curl together.

True to his words, Seoho keeps him company for the whole time of his stay at Seohasia. He is beyond happy, too elated, over excited, for the fact that his betrothed is accompanying him sight seeing a foreign country. Somehow, not only that he learns so many new things, but he also gets to know Seoho better. A way of understanding is made between them.

Something that is unnamed, the relationship between them, something that has been built, it is the thing that Youngjo looks forward to everyday. They have crossed past the line of being only friends, no, they have built something else. They understand their status, their place, the decree, the proposal, the agreement, and that they will have to marry for the sake of their countries. It's purely political, but the way they get along is another thing.

More than friends, they have developed into something much more yet without a clear status. Call it too fast paced, but they wouldn’t want it in any other way.

A week is a short time to get to know each other better, but it’s the effort that counts. Seoho keeps him company for the whole week, showing and telling him to so many foreign things to him, yet he can’t focus his attention to all those things. Seoho is so close, _too close_ , that he can smell his fresh, citrus scent. And he smells so _nice_. It makes him want to come closer and just bury his nose into his neck or shoulder.

“You are spacing out a lot today.” Seoho’s words wake him up from his daydreaming and when he realizes it, the second prince is already stopping in front of him, lips pursed and hands on his hips.

“I’m… sorry?” He says, although he is not sorry at all. When staring at the second prince, he is not sorry at all. 

“You don’t sound sincere.”

“I just got distracted a lot, I guess.” He answers very slowly, trying to see how Seoho would react to his next words, “You distracted me a lot. You and everything about _you_.”

Seoho’s eyes blink once, twice, thrice, before the prince lets out a fake scoff to cover his embarrassment. Youngjo feels his lips tick in amusement but he holds back a smile from forming.

“You and your sweet words,” Seoho grumbles, hands throwing the tail of his coat away before continuing his walk. Certainly that move is to hide his nervousness, he knows.

“Wait for me!” He calls out with a giggle, running after the second prince and throwing a loose arm around the man to pull him close.

Seoho throws a dirty side glance to him but Youngjo just shows a cute, innocent smile before deciding that he wants to push his luck. He dips down to kiss the prince on the cheek and Seoho lets out a grunt while pushing him away.

“God!” The second prince exclaims while stomping away, yet Youngjo can catch the sight of a tiny smile on his face.

Oh sweet Seoho. He can’t wait until their grand wedding, really.

On the last night of his visit in Seohasia, Youngjo requests to be freed of the guards and attendants because he wants to spend his private time with the second prince. Hearing that, Seoho automatically crosses his arms in front of his body that has Youngjo cackling until he is gasping for air.

“That’s not my purpose, but I don’t mind anyway.” He says, in which Seoho delivers a gentle slap over his head.

With his wish granted, Youngjo can spend his time with his betrothed without the presence of any guard or attendant. He knows that it’s actually kind of dangerous, but considering that they are only spending the time inside the palace area, he knows nothing will happen.

And without anyone around them, he can easily fit his fingers in the gaps of Seoho’s.

The second prince flinches at the sudden move, clearly not expecting it. Youngjo stares straight ahead, pretending that it’s not affecting it, but his heart is actually about to jump out of his chest. He can feel the obvious stare coming from the second prince, before he hears a soft sigh and then Seoho is adjusting their fingers to wrap comfortably.

Youngjo thinks his last day of visit should be special, because he doesn’t know when he will get to see Seoho again, considering that he still has crown prince duties and Seoho still has his own duties as well. They have their own country and kingdom to rule beside their father so they don’t really have any spare time to meet so easily.

The talk about their engagement is still not yet continued so it’s still unclear.

He just wishes it will be as soon as possible.

Seoho brings him to the garden, and they sit down on the ground, ignoring the apparent dust on their coat and trousers. The spot is pretty secluded and Seoho had told him that he always spends his time here when he feels like being alone.

They talk about many things, from their habits, hobbies, siblings, family, friends, even to the small things about their favorite color and drinks. Youngjo keeps everything in his head, collecting any single detail of Prince Seoho into his brain. Seoho doesn’t mention it, but Youngjo has their intertwined hands placed on top of his folded leg.

“It’s nearing dinner time. Let’s go back before father becomes worried.” Seoho says, and Youngjo thinks that his time is ending.

“Wait.” He tugs on their hands and Seoho plops back down on the ground.

“Yes?”

“I’m going back home tomorrow, in the early morning.”

“Yes, I know that. Are you excited to go back home?” Seoho asks with a smile.

Youngjo surprisingly shakes his head no and the second prince makes a surprised face. “You are not excited? Why?”

“No, because that means being separated away from you.”

Seoho laughs, head thrown back. Youngjo just stares and implants that sight into his head. God, the prince is beautiful.

“Goodness, you are so cheesy.” Seoho comments, wiping at the corner of his eyes.

Youngjo parts his mouth, the words hanging on the tip of his tongue. He is reluctant to say the next thing.

The sun slowly sets.

He lifts his free hand and gently places it on the side of the prince’s cheek. Seoho stops laughing in surprise, eyes wide questioningly.

“Can I kiss you?” Youngjo asks, and he is so glad he can keep his voice as calm as possible even though his heart is beating out of control.

Seoho looks conflicted for a second and he thinks that maybe he has crossed the line, since they are still not a thing after all.

“You know,” Seoho starts, “We are not even engaged yet and we are not exactly allowed to have physical relationships that involve a lot of intimate skinship,” then he smiles, “But I think one little secret won’t hurt anyone.”

Youngjo smiles so wide that his cheeks hurt and he just surges forward until he bumps their noses together. Seoho lets out a soft, silent laugh, and Youngjo just silences him with a kiss anyway.

It’s just a mere touch, just lips against lips, but it’s enough to satisfy this burning desire in his chest.

Just a press and nothing more, before Youngjo draws back to see the prince’s reaction. 

Seoho still has his eyes closed, his pink, glossed lips slightly parted. When he opens his eyes, Youngjo lets out a soft groan.

“Stop showing that face because I want to kiss you again.” He says in a strained voice.

The second prince laughs softly, but the flush on his cheeks is so adorable that Youngjo just can’t stop himself from smooching those cheeks. Seoho squeaks and pushes him away.

“Enough already!” He fakes a whine, in which Youngjo sighs fondly.

The car is waiting, the door opens but Youngjo doesn't feel like getting in. 

Seoho rolls his eyes at him, a quirk of amused smile is hinting at the corner of his lips.

"You are going to miss your flight." 

"That private flight is waiting for me." Youngjo deadpans.

"Right, you are the crown prince. I forgot." Seoho says.

They are in public, guards and attendants are back surrounding them and Youngjo wishes those people are not here because he wants to hug Seoho close. He is being dramatic, he knows, but he has always lived his way so this is still considered normal to himself.

Seoho sighs and steps closer, hugging him loosely.

"I will come meet you soon." He whispers slowly under his breath and Youngjo quickly gathers the prince into his arms, squeezing tight before letting him go.

"Okay." He murmurs back.

"Take care. Text me when you finally land home." Seoho smiles and reaches to pat him on his arm.

Youngjo offers a shaky smile and nods, waving a bit before forcing himself to stop being so pathetic.

The car drives him away to head to the airport for him to catch his flight and Youngjo has never felt this much disdain over coming back home.

They exchange texts on any other day when they have enough time to do it. When they are not that exhausted after a long day, they lay in bed at night and have a phone call to talk about every trivial thing.

Youngjo misses the second prince, wishing to be able to see him, wishing that they are actually not miles away. He doesn't say it though. He doesn't feel like adding a burden to Seoho whose voice is so strained from continuous duties everyday. 

Seoho's voice has become a lullaby for him, lulling him to a drowsy state that he often falls asleep in the middle of the phone call. He apologizes every morning over texts but Seoho just says that his snoring noise is cute.

A few months pass, duties never ending, and texts and calls exchanged between them. One cloudy noon, Youngjo receives an order from his father to attend an important private meeting for only him and his parents. Thinking that something bad has happened, he leaves every duty and rushes to the throne room, only to find his father and mother smiling at him.

"The engagement day has been decided." His father breaks the news to him and he feels like the air is knocked out of his lungs. The king tells him that the royalties of Seohasia will be coming here in less than a month, to discuss important things and then the private engagement ceremony will be held at the beginning of next month, although the date is still yet to be decided.

Excitement fills Youngjo's whole being and even though he tries so hard to appear neutral, his mother keeps giggling at his lit up face. Oh well.

A month couldn't come faster. He is beaming with excitement and also anxiety, thinking that everything must be planned nicely. Seoho calls him more often, telling him that his parents and him will be coming to Ravenky in a blink of an eye so _please be patient, silly_.

The moment that day comes, Youngjo unfortunately has a very urgent meeting that he keeps cursing himself for being unlucky. The Seohasian will be arriving shortly in 30 minutes and if the meeting has yet to finish, he is certain that he will just fly out of the room.

By the time he rushes out of the meeting room, he can hear the sound of the big front gates opening and he realizes that they must have arrived. He runs with all his might, passing the maids and attendants, with his guards trying so hard in chasing after him.

There he is. Seoho.

Youngjo pants heavily as he crosses the remaining meters away from where the Seohasian are currently welcomed by his parents. Seoho seems to notice him running and the prince waves at him, a smile hanging on his soft pink lips. Oh those lips.

"Son," his father looks so surprised with his sudden presence and disheveled appearance.

"I'm sorry… for being… late to… welcome you." He talks in between his ragged breathing.

Seoho tries so hard to muffle his laughter but some noises escape past his lips that both the kingdoms' leaders laugh as well.

"The Crown Prince seems to be very excited to greet our Prince Seoho." The King of Seohasia says in a teasing tone that Youngjo lets out an awkward embarrassed laugh. God, he must look like an open book right now.

"Oh, he has been very uneasy and impatient for your arrival," his own father betrays him by spilling the secret and he could only let out an empty laugh.

His father invites them all inside and his mother goes to exchange sweet conversation with the other queen.

Youngjo trails behind for a bit and Seoho tilts his head, smiling at him.

"Hi. It's been a while." The second prince says with his soft voice.

"It is. Let's get inside." Youngjo breathes out.

Seoho reaches for his finger, twinning their pinkies together for a quick contact before letting go. Youngjo stares as the second prince sends him a cheeky smile before walking inside.

God damn, he is so whipped.

It is a feast. Only the most delicious meals and drinks are served for the royalties of Seohasia. Other than to greet and to welcome them, it is also for a small celebration upon the upcoming engagement of their children. Everyone is happy, everyone is laughing and sharing funny stories, but Youngjo is so uneasy in his seat.

He really wants to spend his time alone with his betrothed but he doesn't want to appear rude. 

Seoho seems to notice the way he is tapping his foot on the floor and the prince smiles secretly. At one moment, Seoho manages to narrow his eyes on him as if telling him to _behave yourself_ because, really, Youngjo could be pretty childish for his age, no matter that he is a Crown Prince.

When the feast is over, almost everyone is exhausted and stuffed full with drinks, so they retire to their chamber to rest for the night. Everyone, except Youngjo who is still wide awake. He really wants to just take Seoho out to the garden so they can walk around for a bit to chat over small things, but when he sees Seoho rising up from the seta with a yawn stifled behind his hand, he thinks that maybe it is not a good idea. The prince might be tired from the flight, so he should let him rest.

With a dejected mind, Youngjo bids good night to everyone and sends a meaningful eye contact to the prince. Seoho smiles and waves bye to him before everyone separates ways and heads to the hallway that would lead them to their own respective chamber in different wings.

Youngjo sighs and leans his back against the door once he closes it.

Around thirty minutes later, after he is done washing up and getting ready for bed, a gentle knock on his door alerts him. He puts the book down to the bed and wonders who might be disturbing him this late at night.

Oh, he certainly doesn't expect Seoho to be standing there, wearing silky night pajamas that seem so soft, holding a paper bag, and sending him a pretty smile that looks too bright in this dark night.

"Hey." His throat is clogged and he is surprised with how his voice sounds.

Seoho grins up. "Were you sleeping? Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was reading," Youngjo then realizes that he is still wearing his glasses and he takes them off, stuffing them into the pocket of his pants.

"I'm glad. Oh, I brought you some souvenirs." He holds out the paper bag and Youngjo glances at it while taking it into his hand.

"I'm thankful for that but… this late night for souvenirs?" He can't help but to ask. Seoho secretly glances around to see if there is someone, and to his relief, there is not even a guard around.

"Do you allow me to enter for a moment? I need to tell you some things." It looks pretty secretive and urgent so Youngjo nods his head and takes a step back to let the second prince enter his chamber.

Once the door is closed, Seoho throws his arms around his shoulders, toes going up to accommodate an additional height, and then his lips are on his own.

Youngjo recovers from his initial shock and cradles the prince close, his eyes falling shut when his hands land on Seoho's hips to pull him closer.

It's desperate. The kiss is so desperate and heavy that Youngjo pushes Seoho back against the door, his head tilting to the side to deepen their liplock.

Seoho claws at his shoulder, lips parting open as an unspoken invitation and Youngjo doesn't waste any second of it. His tongue drives inside, tangling with Seoho's one and that has the second prince breathing heavily into his face, fingers clutching at his pajama shirt.

Youngjo steps forward, pressing the prince flushed against himself as he tilts his head to another side. Their teeth clash as the both of them are still too greedy for an even deeper kiss, with how Seoho lifts his head up so their lips slot against one another again.

At some point, the urgency in their kiss dies down and what's left is just Youngjo nipping lazily on the prince's lips and Seoho replies to him by doing the same once in a while. Their lips make wet, smacking sounds throughout the room and that's when Youngjo reluctantly pulls away.

"Is this what you are going to tell me?" He asks, voice shaky and eyes still blown away with the sudden attack of desire.

Seoho giggles with his hoarse voice and oh, just how bad Youngjo wants to kiss him again.

"What I was planning to tell you was that I had missed you and that I had wanted to kiss you so badly since I had arrived."

"Yeah?" Youngjo whispers while nuzzling into the flushed cheek to pepper kisses along it. Seoho tilts his head aside to give him more access and Youngjo is this close to losing into the temptation.

"I missed you." Seoho repeats, wrapping his arms around his neck so that he can hug him.

Youngjo props a hand on the small of his back and buries his nose into the prince's neck. "God, I missed you too. So badly."

Seoho lets out a soft giggle, the sound muffled into his shoulder. Youngjo smiles against the skin, taking a deep inhale of that fresh citrus scent that he has come to love the most. When he feels Seoho's fingers scratching into his locks, he lets out a low groan.

"Damn, stop riling me up." He whispers in a plea.

The second prince has the nerve to laugh at his misery before ending it altogether with a last pull of his hair. That little devil.

"I have to go back to my room." Seoho says.

"This fast? Not going to spend more time with me?"

The second prince clicks his tongue at him. "I have crossed two rules tonight, I don't need another one."

Youngjo laughs softly. "Two? What are them?"

"One, forcing my way into a single man's bedroom at night," he trails off slowly, purposely dragging his finger along Youngjo's chest, "and two, making out with the same man until my lips are numbed." He squeezes the hair at the back of Youngjo's head.

That move earns another groan from the crown prince and Seoho yelps softly when Youngjo presses into his body, claiming his lips for another, last deep kiss for tonight.

"Okay, you should really go back to your room now, or I will really break the worst rule ever."

"What is it?" Seoho asks, still breathless and gasping for air.

Youngjo reaches to wipe the excess of saliva from those pink swollen lips.

"Taking you into my bed."

Seoho fakes a gasp, arms crossed over his torso. "No touching past the limit before wedding night, mister."

"Wedding night, huh." Youngjo says with his voice an octave lower, chuckling when he sees Seoho swallowing in his throat and avoiding his eyes.

"Gotta make that wedding night memorable then." He whispers right against Seoho's earlobe, kissing it afterwards.

"Wow, wow. Slow down, Mister Crown Prince. Keep your libido to yourself for now." Seoho says while laughing, hands patting him on his chest.

"Okay, I really have to go back now. I feel sleepy." 

"Sure. Rest well. I will see you again tomorrow." Youngjo murmurs, holding Seoho's head in his two hands so he can lean close and pepper soft kisses all over his face. Seoho lets out a soft giggle and pushes him away.

"Good night, Crown Prince."

"Bye. Good night." Youngjo whispers in a soft tone, opening the door for him.

Seoho waves his tiny hand, covered with the long sleeve of his pajama shirt and that is so damn cute, Youngjo almost pulls him in to kiss him again but he wills himself to _stop_.

He watches as the second prince of Seohasia skips his way to the other side of the hallway, looking like he belongs in this palace already. Once the prince is out of his sight, he lets out a fond sigh and holds a hand over his chest.

"My goodness."

Their family decides to have a late breakfast, already a brunch by now, to let the Seohasian royals get more rest. It's going to be a busy moment from this point forward. Planning everything for the engagement, the holy ceremony, outfit fitting, and still so many more. It hasn’t even started yet but Youngjo can already feel the headache coming up. The schedules will be very much packed.

Youngjo is already out of his room and already making his way towards the dining room when he crosses paths with three royals of Seohasia. He gives them a bow to greet them, all the while trying his hardest to not send an obvious stare at the prince. The king and the queen apologize for even delaying the brunch, in which he shakes his head to assure them that it’s okay to adjust the schedule for their comfort.

“Let me escort you to the dining room. I’m sure you are already hungry, Your Majesty.”

The King nods and walks with the Queen clinging to his arm. Youngjo gets a nudge on his rib and he finds that Seoho is looking at him with a teasing stare.

“Are you not going to escort me like my father does?”

Youngjo glances to the king and the queen of Seohasia who have walked ahead, their arms linking together. He glances back to the expecting prince and he lets out a soft laugh while offering his elbow.

“Sure, my prince.”

Seoho easily slips his arm into his empty elbow, smiling so cutely even in the morning.

The brunch is, once again, wonderful. The Seohasian have always been the best people to make their surroundings so fun. Youngjo has never seen his own parents laughing this hard over so many stories coming from another country. Maybe they are really match made in heaven, huh.

Despite the fun that they are having, his father doesn’t forget to start talking about the engagement planning. The engagement will be held at Seohasia, while the grand wedding will be held at Ravenky. The date is finally decided. The engagement ceremony will take place and be attended by close relatives and friends, focusing more on the ceremonial and prayers. 

While the parents are talking about the plan, the both of them are excused to… have some more of courting time. Youngjo, with excitement, doesn’t object to that single order. He offers his arm to Seoho and the prince easily holds it as if they have done this numerous times.

It might be the effect of their semi hot kiss last night, or might be because of how their engagement is getting nearer, but the both of them are getting pretty much comfortable with touching in decency yet still kind of shy to stare at one another longer than 5 seconds. For Youngjo especially, since he keeps thinking back to the flushed face Seoho had after he kissed him that hard last night. Like, the image keeps flying in the back of his head and he is trying his best to not scoop the prince right then and there and kiss him. God, that would be awful.

“Tell me honestly. Are you that excited for the engagement?” Seoho asks, out of the blue, and Youngjo finds himself nodding his head without thinking twice.

“Uh, wait, I mean-” He tries to save his dignity, but Seoho has already seen it and the laughter coming past his lips is too beautiful, so Youngjo sacrifices that dignity of his in the end.

“You are so damn honest, but it’s okay. We need honesty in a healthy relationship.” Seoho says while winking to him.

Youngjo lets out a disbelief laugh, similar to a scoff, when Seoho has the nerve to lean his head on his shoulder. This little prince… if only they are not in public right now, he would have already-

“I know you want to kiss me.” Seoho whispers slowly, only for him to hear. Youngjo takes a deep inhale of breath.

“But poor you, Crown Prince… people are around so you can’t do that.” The second prince pretends to be sad.

“You…” Youngjo massages his temple. “You are driving me insane.”

Seoho giggles cheekily. “That’s the purpose!” He quickly untangles their arms before running all by himself towards the garden.

The Crown Prince is left staring blankly for a good two seconds, before he decides that he has to catch that small prince before he loses him.

Not that he would forgive himself if he ever loses that cheeky prince.

Plans here and there, outfit fittings, choosing the themes, and so many more things are what Youngjo’s daily life nowadays. He is glad to be able to be engaged to Seoho, but really, these preparations are kind of too much.

He still has a moment for himself to get that relief though, because either him or Seoho, when they have some spare time or find a secluded corner, would initiate a soft kiss to cheer one another up. The amount of kisses elevate everyday and Youngjo can’t even find himself to disagree with that idea.

Seoho and him have been going pretty steady for a relationship without a proper status, yet they are going to be engaged in no matter of time. They keep flying back and forth to one another’s place, him visiting Seohasia more often than before and the kingdom already feels like his second home now.

The news all around the world are reporting about their upcoming engagement. Everyone is looking forward to the union of two kingdoms and honestly speaking, he is too. Uniting their kingdoms doesn’t only mean that it can stop the war, it also can give them more power politically, they could create a better life for their people and it could benefit them more than not. There are already some official pictures of them together, just formal photos of them in their respective kingdom’s uniform. People are actually going crazy with their ‘chemistry’ because, as _the people said_ , the both of them look like they are so much in _love_.

They know about the gossip around their people but neither of them address it. As much as they are in this comfortable relationship, the both of them know that the initial plan of this all was basically for political benefit. Youngjo doesn’t let that ruin his mood though. He knows what he feels even though he doesn’t dare to say it yet, too scared that it might be too fast. Yet again, he knows that Seoho _knows_ , and he kind of gets what Seoho actually feels for him. 

The engagement is, just as planned, held privately. They are in this for a ceremonious way, calm and serious. He is kind of nervous the night before, unable to sleep in a room that is not his, the pillows suddenly don't feel that comfortable, and just so many things in his head all at once. He reaches for his phone to text Seoho, since they can't exactly go for a meet up.

He types all of his worries in one text and sends it, not expecting an answer anyway. Seoho must be asleep already.

But hey, his betrothed is still awake, just like him. Seoho answers back with reassuring words, each of the written text calming him down almost instantly. By the end of the text, the prince adds something about ' _go sleep, you dummy, i don't need a panda for a fiance tomorrow_ ' and Youngjo falls asleep just like that.

Now that the engagement ceremony is over, their fingers adorned with the engagement rings, and everyone is enjoying the little feast, Youngjo takes his time admiring his now _official_ fiance and God, isn't he the prettiest ever?

Seoho notices him staring and lifts a questioning eyebrow at him, in which Youngjo just shakes his head and leans down to kiss him on his cheek. In front of everyone.

It's a pretty innocent skinship but the fact that everyone is focusing on them, makes Seoho flushes in pink and elicits some coos coming from mothers around them.

Their schedules are planned so they could fit one another, right after the engagement. Like, despite handling the duties in their own respective home, they still have to learn so many things about one another kingdom and that is a difficult task. They might be engaged but they still have to do their duties well.

They spend their private time more in the airplanes than on a stiff ground. They can whisper sweet nothings and hold hands and steal kisses and hug one another while they are in the flight heading to one kingdom. Once they land, duties are waiting for them. It's tiring and difficult, but Youngjo gets to spend his time with his betrothed so he doesn't object anyway.

Recently, Seoho has been visiting Ravenky more often than before. Maybe because their wedding will take place, the fastest that might happen, next year so he has been spending a lot of his time there. Youngjo is too elated, of course. He gets to see his fiance so often that sometimes even when Seoho is not there, he thinks he is. That is how whipped he is.

Their wedding, which was originally planned to be held next year in summer, is moved to spring, for political reasons. Various news outlets are reporting about it and while Youngjo is actually very happy about that turnout of the event, he doesn't know how his betrothed feels.

With their hands held together, they walk along the garden of Ravenky after finally getting some spare time away from their duties and lessons. It's been a while for them to have a moment of silence like this, a day since they last spoke to each other, with how they are already taken away to their own respective duties. 

Being royals is not all that glitters. The status comes with responsibilities.

"What are you thinking? You have been pretty silent." Seoho asks all so suddenly, squeezing his hand to grab his attention.

"Ah, I just think about… the wedding."

"What's with the wedding? Something's wrong?"

"No, I just think about how the date is moved forward and it might be happening in a blink of an eye, like… I'm kinda worried about how you feel about that." He says slowly, trying to read the second prince's face.

"How do I feel? What do you mean? How should I feel?" Seoho tilts his head questioningly.

"Actually, like, I'm kinda afraid that it might be happening way too fast for you. Like… too quick that you only see the glitter, outer side of it all and like, uh, you might be regretting it later…?"

Seoho has stopped walking by now, his steps halted and his feet planted firmly on the ground. They stop in the middle of the flowery garden, the noon breeze blowing gently.

"Listen," Seoho speaks very gently, as if he is a child, "Sure, the betrothal is based on political issues, we both know about it." He reaches a hand up and puts it on the side of Youngjo's face.

The crown prince leans into the touch, listening carefully without cutting the other off.

"But again, tell me, Crown Prince. Forget about the nations for a moment, forget about the betrothal, the agreement, the kingdoms, our fathers; between us, is it still purely political for you?"

"No, it's not." Youngjo quickly answers, his head shaking to emphasize his point, "What I meant was-"

"I know, I understand what you mean," Seoho nods, "but think about yourself, about _us_. Even if it was an idea created by our fathers to stop the war, we still had a say in this. If you think that I would be backing away, running out of the place with my tail between my legs, after making my decision, then you must be thinking so low about me."

"No, wait, I'm sorry, that's not what I mean." Youngjo quickly says, holding the hand on his cheek to keep it there. He tilts his head to place a kiss on the prince's palm.

Seoho doesn't seem like he is angry or disappointed, he looks more like he is holding himself back from slapping his head upside down.

"I know we haven't addressed the thing between us," Seoho whispers softly so the only one who can hear his words is him, "And we haven't gotten the chance to sit and talk about… us, but I guess you should have known already of how I feel, hm?"

Youngjo stares like an idiot, mouth gaping slightly. Did Seoho just mean what he is thinking?

"Wait, wait. I… you- wait, then it means I… can say it?"

Seoho gives him a lopsided, teasing smile. "Say what?"

Youngjo grins shakily, "Say that I lo-"

Suddenly, Youngjo feels his world spins on its axis. Suddenly, it's all too quick, too much; his words die on his tongue when Seoho spins them around, automatically changing their position.

Seoho falls, slumped forward against his chest.

Youngjo stares, his eyes widening so wide like saucers.

An arrow. An arrow has pierced Seoho on his shoulder.

His palms are scratched on the ground, the impact of him falling down with Seoho groaning in pain. The prince pants softly, eyes closing tight. 

"Seoho," Youngjo calls urgently, fear clouding his mind.

The guards are running to protect them, certainly no one sees that attack coming.

"Red… striped headband," Seoho whispers weakly, hinting to the attacker behind the palace wall.

Youngjo lifts his head to the direction, and he barely misses the second arrow that managed to scratch his forearm. The wound burns and feels hot, but he can't find himself to care about that. His priority is his betrothed, who is now panting and slowly losing his consciousness.

"Catch that intruder!!!" Youngjo shouts an order and then goes to attend to his wounded lover.

"Seoho, darling, can you hear me?" He calls, hands shaky while trying to cradle that tired, pale face.

There is no answer coming from the prince and Youngjo curses under his breath. That attack certainly was aimed at him but Seoho seemed to notice it first and took the impact on himself.

The guards are trying to help the both of them up from the ground, but Youngjo can't even let anyone touch his lover. He is scared, so anxious, so terrified, fearing that something bad could happen to his lover, who is now already lying unconscious on top of him.

The doctors work on pulling the arrow out without hurting the prince. The prince is laid down on his side, whole face scrunched in pain as the arrow is finally out of his wound.

It is a venomous arrow.

The wound is luckily not on any vital part but they have to stop the venom from spreading around.

Youngjo holds on to his lover's hand, watching the way Seoho's face muscles contract everytime he feels pain. He can't listen to anyone telling him to get his own wound treated, no, Seoho is more important. If something bad happens to Seoho, he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Crown Prince, please let us treat your wound. The poison might spread around," the doctor says in worry and Youngjo doesn't care. He doesn't answer and just lets them apply the medicine on his arm. His focus is solely on his betrothed.

His wound is bandaged and the doctors tell him that they have already taken most of the venom out. The remaining little will be taken care with medicine and Youngjo nods his head.

"Baby, can you listen to me?" Youngjo whispers, moving to lie down on the bed facing his unconscious lover. Seoho is so pale, but he is still as beautiful as ever.

He holds his hand so tightly. If he can move his other hand, he would hold the prince's hand with his both, but his wounded arm is numb and heavy.

"Wake up soon so I can tell you what I feel." He whispers, leaning close to kiss the prince on his pale cheek.

Seoho doesn't answer, his breathing still fast paced, but it's slowly getting steady. Youngjo sighs and feels his eyes closing, too exhausted to even think about moving Seoho out of the infirmary room.

The King of Ravenky pays a visit to the infirmary after hearing what had happened. He is mad, he is angry at himself for having let danger in his own home.

He stares at the two wounded princes lying there on the narrow infirmary bed, both looking pale and clearly exhausted.

The hands held together in between the two princes makes him think that the attacker must be caught no matter what. No one should lay a hand on the Crown Prince and the future Prince Consort.

The attacker is caught, thrown into the jail without second thought. It is a treason. The criminal was promised money if he managed to kill the Crown Prince, as of the order from the leader of a small country which had separated their way out from Ravenky.

The King of Ravenky doesn't give any mercy. A crime for hurting the Crown Prince and the Prince Consort won't be tolerated. The leader and the cult are taken into the jail.

Youngjo is glad to know that the attacker is caught. The moment he wakes up in the infirmary bed with his betrothed still in a deep sleep, he receives the news from the attendant that the attacker had been sent into jail. He makes his way down, despite the protest of the doctor, despite the stiffness of his body.

Red striped headband. Seoho was right. The attacker is wearing a red striped headband and that might be the symbol of the cult. 

He is angry, so angry, that he almost hurts the attacker with his two hands, but the guards quickly hold him back from tainting his hands. His father tells him to just rest and recover, and that the king will take care of everything.

Youngjo goes back to attend to his fiance, ordering to carefully move Seoho out of the infirmary and back to his chamber. The doctors say that the prince's condition has gotten very stable and that there is almost no more poison left in his blood, which makes Youngjo lose all the energy in his knees from being so relieved. 

The bandage of his wound is changed and it actually leaves a pretty nasty scratch on his skin but he can just take care of it later.

He sits on a chair, watching his fiance's chest rising up and down in his sleep. He still looks pretty pale but he has started to gain more color on his face. He is being freed of his duties, and despite him saying that he is actually doing fine, both his parents and even Seoho's parents tell him to take it easy.

He has made an apology to the King and the Queen of Seohasia for being unable to get their son out of this mess, but they assure him that they didn't raise their son as a coward and it is only right for Seoho to protect his future spouse.

Youngjo sighs as he leans his head back on the chair, his hand still holding onto Seoho’s one. He runs his thumb over the knuckles on the hand, wishing nothing but for his lover to wake up soon. He knows that the doctor had told him that the prince is okay and not in a critical condition, but he is still so worried. Before Seoho wakes up, he won’t be able to tame his anxiety.

He doesn’t know how long he has been sitting there. His parents have come to see the condition of the second prince, the doctors have come to change the bandages and all, even the attendant has begged him to at least eat something, but he is still unmoving from that spot.

The time is ticking, his exhaustion hitting, and that is when Seoho shifts. Youngjo almost misses it, if not for the hand squeezing his own gently.

“You should have joined me in the bed if you are sleepy,” 

His head snaps up and he finds Seoho grinning up to him, though his face is full of pain.

“You are awake. Thank God.” Youngjo scrambles to bend down to check on his lover’s face. Seoho smiles and winces softly when he attempts to move for a bit.

“Don’t move. You are hurt.”

Seoho lets out a soft, weak chuckle. “Never thought that I would take an arrow for someone.” He jokes and Youngjo can’t help himself from blowing a shaky sigh.

“You scared me. God, I don’t know what I would do with you.” He murmurs, reaching a hand to caress the side of the prince’s face. He hears that giggle that he loves the most, although not as powerful as usually just yet, but he is there, Seoho is there and he is _okay_.

“For a starter, you can kiss me for a bit. I think I’ve been a daily dose of it.”

Youngjo palms his face. “You just woke up from your sleep and you are already asking for a kiss?” He asks, although he can’t shake the urge to pepper kisses all over the prince’s face.

Seoho laughs, though he pauses for a bit when his body shakes, “Damn, I need more pain killer, I guess.”

“I should inform the doctors that you are awake already. You stay here, don’t move.” Youngjo warns, narrowing his eyes at Seoho, who in return can only roll his eyes.

“I can’t even move my hand, where do you expect me to go?”

“With how smart your mouth, I guess you are okay now.” Youngjo says while rising up from the chair. Seoho lifts his eyebrows. “I told you I’m not easy to break.”

The crown prince leans low enough to press a soft kiss on the prince’s dry lips.

“I’ll be back, love. Stay here.”

Seoho blinks tiredly at him, lips curling up into a smile. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Youngjo walks out of the room, closing the door behind his back, and resting his head against the wood for a good minute.

Just now his heart can rest.

Seoho is already as good as the moment he is not wounded, and there is no poison in his blood. If not for the healing wound, he would already be jumping or maybe tumbling here and there.

Youngjo thinks about postponing the wedding. Call him over reacting (Seoho does), but he is just very, very, very worried that his fiance’s wound would be hurting longer than expected. No matter how many times the doctors tell him that the prince is _okay_ , he still can’t put his mind at ease.

It needs Seoho kissing him until he feels his legs becoming jellies so that Youngjo can regain himself back.

“I want to get married to you. Keep the schedule still. Don’t push it back. Or you don’t want to marry me anymore?” Seoho asks with one eyebrow lifted in a judging way, despite the swollen state his lips are in.

Youngjo quickly denies and says that he really wants to marry him, ( _how could I not want to marry you???_ ) and Seoho nods in satisfaction.

“Okay, if by the time our wedding is getting closer and I still have _not_ recovered from this teeny tiny small little wound, that’s when you can push the date back.”

The crown prince blows a breath. “Okay, as you wish.”

“That’s my good boy.” Seoho says, patting his cheek.

And yes, Seoho is very sporty and energetic and he recovers very quickly, which surprises Youngjo. Or maybe he is just overly dramatic over one teeny tiny wound (Seoho’s words, not his).

The time goes by and the wedding preparations are continued. The preparation for kingdoms unification is also getting ready and neat. The date is crawling closer and this time, not only Youngjo, but also Seoho who is buzzing in excitement.

They haven’t really said anything about their _feelings_ , but they have used lovely pet names more often than before. Youngjo has really made it a habit of calling his betrothed with _darling, love, life saver_ , which Seoho has purposely replying with overly sweet words of _honey, cutie pie, baby_ just to tease him.

Kisses… those are normal habits by now. Many people might have witnessed them engaging in lip lock more often than not and they honestly don’t really care about people watching them. They are getting married in no less than two months anyway, nothing can stop them.

Seoho has really blended into his family as if he is another son of his parents. Like, even though they are not officially married yet, his father has already started calling him ‘son’ and his mother has treated Seoho better than she treats her own child. Youngjo feels slightly jealous over the fact that his parents adore Seoho more than they adore him (joking, but maybe he is kinda jealous for a little), but he is glad that the prince is already considered a family member in Ravenky.

And for him, it still makes him kinda nervous whenever he visits Seohasia because he has this remaining guilt in his chest. He doesn’t say it but it seems like Seoho and his parents can notice it. One day, the King of Seohasia calls for his presence and they sit there in the reading room while having a serious but relaxed conversation. The king knows that he is feeling guilty over the faded wound on Seoho’s shoulder, and the man tells him that he should stop thinking that way. It’s written in the destiny that they met, betrothed, saving each other’s life (he almost asks what he has done in saving Seoho’s life but he doesn’t), and he makes the king’s second son so happy so that’s what really matters the most. By the end of his last visit to Seohasia, Youngjo has earned himself another pair of parents.

As the wedding ceremony draws closer, the time for them to spend together is lessening, again. Not only that they have to make sure everything is already set well, the officials and politics are also demanding for their presence and duties. The whole world is buzzing in curiosity, imagining and expecting about how two different princes from two different kingdoms will be married soon, and unifying their home as one.

It comes very quickly. One day Youngjo is still fitting his wedding suit, and the next day he finds himself standing before the marriage officials, with his lovely betrothed by his side. Families, friends, important people, public figures, and even reporters are all gathered to watch the historical event of two kingdoms becoming one through this marriage.

After the whole ceremonial things, after they put their sign and kingdom stamp to officiate the documents, after they put the wedding rings on each other’s finger, and after they share a soft, innocent kiss, that’s when Youngjo finally realizes that: _wow, he is finally married._

When he sees Seoho looking up at him, his eyes forming that beautiful eye smile, and with those confettis and petals all over his hair, Youngjo knows he is so deep for this man he can now proudly call as his spouse.

He can't help himself from stealing another kiss from those smiling lips and Seoho just goes all grins at him.

The party goes for a long time for hours. Everyone is gathered to celebrate their marriage. Youngjo gets to meet Seoho's cousins from the Lee Family ( _Geonhee or Geonhoo something, and that little one Giwook or is it Giwoon?_ ). There is also a famous trainer who is actually Seoho's childhood friend, that famous trainer Kim Geonhak. Youngjo goes to introduce his spouse to his celebrity friends, The Fashionable Son Twins and also Hwanwoong, his pocket sized junior in college from years ago.

His aunts and uncles, cousins, nieces, nephews, almost everyone is there, along with Seoho's side of families. Everyone is there to congratulate them, give them advice in married life, and hope the best for their future as the upcoming ruler. Youngjo feels so thankful that everyone is so nice, but then again he can't really focus that much on the others when he has the most gorgeous man clinging on his arm.

They drink for a bit, dance together, talk about politics with the officials, and then steal some kisses when they think no one is looking. Oh how wrong they are, because everyone is focusing on them.

The breaking news on the televisions all are reporting the same thing: _The Crown Prince of Ravenky married the love of his life, The Second Prince of Seohasia._

Funny that everyone can see how obvious their feeling is when he himself had once doubted it. It's as clear as the day now as he thinks about it; think about how Seoho glances at him whenever he speaks out, think about how Seoho stares at him more often than not, think about the pretty healthy flush on Seoho's face whenever he kisses him.

"You are thinking about something, don't you? I can see it on your face." Seoho whispers when they get to the corner to get some drinks. The night is getting late and the party is nearing the end, some people have already gone home.

"Yeah, just thinking about you."

Seoho snorts. "Should have expected that one coming."

Youngjo laughs and leans to smooch his cheek.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am."

The prince shakes his head in amusement. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Youngjo lifts an eyebrow at that, questioning.

"Do you think we will be sleeping tonight?" He asks in a low voice, causing Seoho to choke on his champagne.

"God, I can't handle this." The prince murmurs, though his whole face is flushed in embarrassment at the hint.

Youngjo laughs loudly and squeezes his spouse on his hip, his voice gaining the attention from the others and they get to witness the lovey dovey moment between the two princes.

After sending the kings and queens to their respective rooms, they are escorted by the attendants to the room that has been prepared for them. Youngjo barely steps to this side wing for his whole life because he spends his time more in his own chamber, the throne room, the meeting room, and the garden.

"Your parents surely made an effort for this." Seoho comments while looking around the nicely decorated room.

Youngjo hums, "It is impressive. I haven't really spent that much time being here anyway."

It's a nice bedroom and all, but Youngjo doesn't really care anyway.

He reaches to hold his spouse, curling his arms around the man. A soft kiss on the tip of the nose and then Seoho smiles at him.

"How do you feel? Being married and all?" 

Seoho laughs softly, "Nothing changes, really. I'm still me and you are still you. And you still steal kisses from me."

Youngjo bends his head down to capture those lips now that he mentions it. Their lips mold together, softly, gently, and they press their smiles together.

"And you are still as touchy as ever. Nothing changes." Seoho adds at the end.

"Hm? Want me to change something?"

Seoho gives him a challenging look. "What is it?"

"The state of your suit? It's gonna be off." He says before pushing the suit down from the prince's shoulder. Seoho throws his head back in a laughter, not expecting that line ever.

"That sucks, seriously. You should try harde- uwah!!" He squeaks when Youngjo unceremoniously lifts him onto his shoulder, carrying him to the bed as if he is a rice sack or something.

The bed bounces when he lands on it and he looks up, suddenly feeling like a prey being trapped under the hunter. Like… wow, the crown prince is serious.

Youngjo tilts his head aside, a lopsided, wicked grin on his lips. "I should try harder, you said?"

"Yeah," Seoho says, his throat bobbing, "I suppose so."

"Well, you can be the judge." The crown prince simply says before reaching for Seoho's dress shirt, ripping the buttons away. Seoho's mouth hangs open.

"You don't have to do that? I can take it off on my own?" He asks in between his disbelief giggles. The crown prince shrugs.

"You are going to take a long time and I am not a patient man. With you beneath me like this, I can't hold it back."

"What's rushing you? We have all the time in the world." Seoho says, his voice coming out softer than he expects it as Youngjo starts kissing his jaws and neck.

"My desire, really. You wouldn't want to know how long and difficult it is to keep my hands to myself when you are around."

Seoho lets out a giggle when he feels hands land on his waist and give his sides a squeeze. He welcomes the lips kissing him all too willingly. The kiss starts off gentle before gradually heating up in a minute. Really, it's not only the crown prince who's been holding back all this time, he is too.

So when Youngjo leaves his lips swelling and starts dragging his mouth down, he really doesn't have any word to form. Not when Youngjo kisses his chest, leaving some gentle bites and teasing his slowly hardening nipples with his teeth. His breathing has gotten pretty fast by now and his hands don't know what to do so he just puts them on Youngjo's head and he pulls gently at the hair.

The crown prince groans. "God, don't do that." He says.

Seoho offers a small, weak smile. "Do what? This?" He repeats it by running his fingers over Youngjo's now messy hair and squeezes them.

The reaction is immediate. Youngjo goes all breathy and strained. Just as Seoho thinks that he finds a weak point in the crown prince, Youngjo acts like a predator again by running his hands all over his bare skin, leaving fire on the trails. He is pretty sensitive daily, but when being treated like this, it's almost unbearable.

Youngjo shrugs his own suit and tie, pulling the shirt over his head without properly unbuttoning it. His built body, buff arms come to sight and Seoho goes to run his hands along them before he realizes it.

He feels the crown prince presses the heel of his palm on his crotch, before fingers slip under the belt of his trousers to pull them down. He lifts his hips when the trousers are dragged down his legs and then he is as bare as a newborn baby.

"Beautiful." Youngjo whispers in awe, his voice coming out breathy as he leans down to drag his lips along the bare white thighs. Seoho shuts his eyes when the sensation is building up in him, his gut filled in fire.

He feels Youngjo part his legs open and bravely enough, he spares a glance down. To see the Crown Prince of Ravenky with his eyes blown in lust, kissing his erection without any hesitation, it drives him insane that he can't help the voices from slipping past his lips.

Youngjo seems to like the voice he makes, and the crown prince tells him to be _louder_. Seoho half heartedly glares at his spouse, but his eyes fall shut again when the man takes his cock into his mouth, seems like planning to punish him over something he doesn't have a clue for.

His chest hurts from breathing so heavily, Seoho notices, but it's a good hurt that he doesn't mind at all. His fingers clutch on the man's messy locks, pulling slightly as leverage because it feels like he is slowly losing his mind. 

Youngjo has his mouth around his cock, sucking so deep without any gag reflex. He hollows his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down, effectively bringing Seoho near his edge. When he realizes the next thing, Youngjo has let his cock go and is already lapping at his entrance. That elicits a higher pitch noise coming from himself, his fingers pulling the crown prince's locks.

He feels the man laugh, and then a pair of big palms hold tightly on the back of his thighs, parting them even wider. His jaws hang open as Youngjo laps at the opening of his entrance as if he is starving, as if he is so thirsty, as if Seoho himself is a _meal_ for the man.

There is a distinct noise of something popping open and Seoho barely pays attention to it, but then Youngjo's hand is cold around his cock and he flinches. The crown prince has his hand wet with lubrication, pumping him to full pleasure. 

"Youngjo," he calls hoarsely, tears slipping past the corner of his eyes.

"Hmm?" The crown prince hums against his anal, the vibration rippling through his entire body. It's so good, everything feels so good; Youngjo's smell, Youngjo's warmth, Youngjo's hand, Youngjo's mouth, Youngjo's tongue, just everything about _Youngjo, Youngjo, Youngjo_.

"Keep calling my name like that and you are going to forget your own." The crown prince comments, chuckling at the reaction coming from his spouse when he bites down on the flesh of his thigh.

Seoho's head spins from pleasure. They barely start anything and he is already this dizzy… what would happen to him later when they do the main thing… he might pass out maybe.

His bottom is wet, so wet, drenched maybe because of saliva and now the lubrication breaching into him with the help of thick, long fingers. Seoho tries to keep his legs open as per Youngjo's silent order even though he keeps jerking to close them. The fingers inside of him massage his inner walls, spreading open and just… so, _so good_. His cock twitches, precum dripping down to his tensed stomach, all because Youngjo keeps fingering him so deep and kissing along his chest.

"Ah," his voice comes out in a weak whisper when he feels his orgasm nearing. Youngjo coos at him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear all the while fastening his fingers to wreck his inside.

Seoho feels his body shake as his first orgasm of the night rips through his body. His back arches off the bed, his legs trapping the prince close, and white thick sticky cum drips all over his stomach and chest.

His legs fall back to the bed, parted wide, as his chest heaves for oxygen. That is one powerful orgasm, wow. He can hear Youngjo's shaky chuckle and some rustling sounds. As he peeks an eye open, he finds the crown prince lazily jacking off in front of him, his pants pulled low enough.

"Enjoying the view?" He asks to tease despite his state that is barely able to move a single finger.

"Very much." Youngjo chuckles, his hand still working on his shaft.

Seoho collects his energy back and he sits up, crawling towards the crown prince with a teasing smile on his face. He plops down and leans to kiss Youngjo on the lips, just to whisper, "Take it all off for me, Crown Prince."

Youngjo shivers slightly and rises up to pull his pants all the way down. Once he returns to the bed, Seoho reaches for his cock and runs his two hands on it. Damn, the crown prince is surely well endowed. It barely fits in his two hands, or maybe he just has small hands, who knows. He runs his fingers along the red mushroom tip, dipping his thumb into the slit, and enjoying how the man's breath hitches at that.

"Oh? Who's the prey now?" He giggles softly, fastening his pace in jerking the man off. Youngjo scoots closer, arms coming around to hold him close and head falling down on his shoulder. The crown prince's palms are hot against his bare skin, yet the sensation can't win the erection twitching in his hands. Youngjo's cock is curved beautifully up, the tip wide and the shaft long and the veins are visible all over it.

"I want to suck you." Seoho speaks out his mind, eyes trained on the cock he is still working on.

Youngjo chuckles breathlessly, kissing up his neck and leaving another mark that stings so nicely.

"You can do that later. Tonight is all about you." 

Seoho hums softly, his thumb wiping the precum from the tip and bringing it up to his mouth so he can lick it off. He can hear the sharp inhale of breath from the crown prince and he secretly smiles at the effect he has over the man.

"God, don't do that again. You are going to make me come." The crown prince whines.

"You can come though? What's stopping you?" He asks, in which Youngjo answers by bringing his hands down to grab on the two globes of ass, pulling a squeak from himself.

"The only place I will be coming is going to be in your ass," the crown prince whispers.

Seoho shivers at the implication and he lets the man push him down to the bed. He watches as the crown prince goes to kneel in between his legs and he spreads them wider to accommodate the man. Youngjo grabs the lube and pours it over his red, hard erection, spreading it evenly. The remaining lube in his hand lands on Seoho's entrance for a quick added preparation.

"Yeah?" Youngjo asks silently to serve as a permission. He has knelt there, cock in his hand, heavy and dripping, and Seoho would be an idiot to ever refuse it.

"Yeah." He whispers shakily, eyes trained on how Youngjo brings his cock close, pressing the wide tip against his anal.

When the crown prince drives inside, he throws his head back, mouth hanging open. The sensation is something he can't explain. It burns, burns all over until he can't feel his lower body, it's painful but it's so good that he is craving for more.

His hands come to land on the crown prince's broad shoulder to clutch on. His breathing is quick, tears filling his eyes, and pants escaping from his mouth.

Youngjo grunts low, the prince's mouth just besides his ear and he can listen to that ragged breathing forever. Seoho lifts his arms to hug the man low, close to him. 

"Love," Youngjo calls, strained, pushing deep until he is bottoming out.

Seoho lets out a breath he doesn't even know he holds. It's too hot, sweaty, the air is damp; the cock resting inside of him is huge, pumping, twitching, breaching his walls, and he wouldn't want it in any other way.

"I love you," he whispers, suddenly feeling so emotional about everything. Today they got married and tonight, right now, is their wedding night, and tomorrow will be one of the many days he will spend with this lovely man for the rest of his life.

Youngjo leans to kiss the side of his temple, keeping his lips there as if to savor the moment, and Seoho finds himself holding tighter. He loves Youngjo.

"I love you more than you will ever know." Youngjo mutters back, his voice thick, laced with emotion. Seoho nods his head to say that he understands. Youngjo has always been the one to be more expressive so it's understandable anyway.

Youngjo bucks his hips and the both of them let out a moan in unison. The romance between them is broken and that aggressive, possessive beast of a crown prince is back.

Seoho flails to find a purchase to hold, a pillow, or the headboard, just _something_ , because the look in Youngjo's dark eyes is too dangerous and he is so aroused he can't even think straight.

The crown prince grasps on his hips and he slams in, pulling out before slamming in again, again, in repeat. Seoho buries his face into the side of his own arm, too overwhelmed with everything. His body shakes, the king sized bed shakes, his voice jolts in each thrust, in each push and pull, and Youngjo doesn't seem to care that they might break the bed or that they might be too loud for the whole nation to hear.

His ass jiggles whenever Youngjo thrusts inside, strong hip bones bruising his flesh. It's all quick, fast paced movement as the result of their lust. His toes curl as pleasure hits him all over the right places. Youngjo's name is the only word he knows right now.

The crown prince slows down, and Seoho opens his eyes in confusion. The erection pulls out of him, a thick string of precum mixed with the lube connecting them before it snaps in the middle. Youngjo helps him up, flipping him over until he is resting on his knees and elbows. Then Youngjo breaches in again.

It's deeper, closer, heavier, and Seoho cries out in delight when Youngjo manhandles his body to the way he likes. His trembling fingers grab at the wood carving of the headboard of the bed, because Youngjo is too aggressive with his movement.

Who would have thought that the nation’s beloved, full of smiles, and gentle Crown Prince of Ravenky would be a complete beast when in bed?

"...fuck," Seoho lets himself curse without care, as his whole being is filled with his spouse only. His brain, his mouth, his ass, everywhere.

Youngjo grabs at the flesh of his ass, groping so roughly until he is moaning like a bitch in heat. That roughness is something he has never experienced before and Youngjo is giving him all the new experiences in his life.

He feels a hand creep down along his chest, moving forward until fingers find his nipple and twist it. He lets out a choked moan, his own cock dripping precum to the bed. All the while the crown prince is still jackhammering into him, as if he is trying to break him. Honestly speaking? He is breaking.

Youngjo leans down, chest against his back, and there are lips on his shoulder. Seoho can feel the lips moving, kissing the remaining bump of the arrow wound from a while back. The touch of the kiss is soft, pressing there for a long time before he feels the silent words formed against his skin.

_My life saver, you are my whole world._

Despite everything, Seoho manages to pull out a chuckle past his lips. Youngjo should really stop calling him that, seriously.

What’s so wrong about keeping his love safe and sound? Seoho would do it over and over again.

It’s tiring and he is reaching his limit soon so Seoho whispers that he wants to see his spouse’s face, in which Youngjo complies without any word. His sweaty back lies on the messy bed, Youngjo’s cock keeping him stuffed and full, and he welcomes the crown prince to drop heavily atop him.

He reaches his hands up to cradle Youngjo’s face and he stares up. This crown prince right here, this man with a sculptured handsome face, this man with a big heart and loyalty, this man right here is his spouse. Seoho smiles and tilts his head up to press their lips together. His chest is full, so happy, so satisfied, he is just so content.

“Love you,” he whispers again and he watches the various feelings flash in those black orbs staring down at him.

Youngjo smiles back, his eyes closing and those lips curling into the most beautiful smile that he wants to protect the most.

The rest is history. Their coupling only lasts for a little longer, both too exhausted and too content to even continue being rough, so it’s only a slow dance they do in bed. With their lips twisting together and fingers tightly intertwined, the highest peak of euphoria they reach together feels like heaven.

Sleep comes so easily after such a long and heavy day, that it’s just normal that they are lying there spent, in a post orgasm state that leaves their limbs all weak and jelly. 

Seoho hums when there is a hand lazily caressing his head more often than not. Without opening his eyes, he smiles sleepily and hums.

“Go sleep.” He murmurs under his breath.

There is a rustle and the next thing he knows, Youngjo is already so close to him, their still heating skin pressed together. The warmth, the scent, the man he has come to love so much is there, enveloping him in an embrace that he doesn’t ever want to leave from.

Youngjo says nothing, just burying his face into his neck and breathing down on it. Seoho lifts his arms and curls them around the crown prince’s back, pulling even closer. It might be difficult to breathe properly with how they are still catching the needed oxygen into their lungs, but he wouldn’t want it in any other way.

The duvet is thick and heavy over their bare bodies, comforting them with the warmth of late night. There are distinct noises of fireworks somewhere in the city, with the people still celebrating the marriage of their beloved princes. Everyone is congratulating them, wishing nothing but the best of married life for them two, and that’s exactly what they wish for.

 _Love_ is like _magic_ . It comes so suddenly, giving that unexpected sensation that is full of surprises. You are unable to guess what will come next, and somehow, it resembles _life_. It’s magical, too magical even that it’s always so difficult to believe.

A life full of love and magical feelings…? 

Certainly what they are looking for.

*

Seoho wakes up as the birds chirping start to disturb his sleep. The sun shines too bright for his sensitive morning eyes, seeping through the still drawn curtains. He shifts weakly, refusing to wake up and wanting to sleep in some more; but the hand caressing his head makes him more awake than ever.

Upon flipping his eyes open, he is greeted with the most beautiful smile of the Crown Prince of Ravenky who has now become his official spouse.

“Good morning, husband. Do you want to sleep some more?” Youngjo asks in a whisper and Seoho nods, throwing his arms out so he can hug the man and breathe in that scent.

“You too. Don’t go anywhere and sleep more with me.” He mutters with his hoarse voice.

Youngjo laughs softly and the sound vibrates across his chest. Seoho smiles and sighs in content, kissing the man on his chest.

“Oh, I wouldn’t dare to go anywhere, love. I wouldn’t want to.” The crown prince says with a softer voice and that lulls Seoho back to a longer sleep.

The nation can wait for a day. They have just gotten married anyway.

Let them feel the magical feelings.

Their love life has just started.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoyed it? ;)


End file.
